Kingdom Hearts: the play
by dogcollar
Summary: The whole story of Kingdom Hearts is summarised into a play! uh-oh..what things will change? It's Sora's 15 minute trip through Kingdom Hearts.


  
  
This was meant to be written for a play… so the things are sort of happening on stage, though some parts do seem ridiculous. But anyway, just sit back and enjoy [not to mention laugh along with] the play.   
  
~~   
  
Just for laughs [so it's just meant for the fun of it]   
  
Sora's trip through Kingdom Hearts in 15 minutes   
  
*countdown starts*   
  
**~15~**   
  
[introduction] Sora, a 14 year old boy [though I think he looks younger than that] has always been living on the only island he has ever known, Destiny Islands. [haha…everyone knows that, so let's go on] One day, he had this weird little dream about funny shadow-like thingys and the "door to the light". [Huh? What's going on?]   
  
*little shadow heartless comes in and waves a "hi"*   
  
**~14~**   
  
He woke up to find Kairi staring right into his face.   
  
"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'll find you snoozing down here," said Kairi.   
  
Riku then came by to remind them of their unfinished raft. The trio had been working together to build a raft to venture to other places beyond their island. [because they were, after all, getting tired of their little Destiny island]   
  
**~13~**   
  
[introduction to Riku and Kairi] Riku is a very independent and capable person, and he and Sora has been rivals since...since…argh… I-dunno-when. Nevermind. Though they like competing with each other [over things like "Kairi"], they are still good friends.   
  
Kairi is a 14 year old redhead and well, I really have no idea whether she knows that Riku and Sora are competing for her attention, and who she likes better.   
  
**~12~**   
  
[in Disney castle] meanwhile, King Mickey of Disney has gone missing and all that is left is just a little note barely explaining his reason for leaving the palace secretly. Donald and Goofy got pulled into this mess and are told to find "the wielder of the 'Keyblade'" So they leave on their Gummi ship for Traverse Town to find a guy named Leon who can probably help them.   
  
**~11~**   
  
[back to Sora's side of the story] On the night before they wanted to leave, an enormous storm hit the island…   
  
--> Sora then gets this weapon known as the "Keyblade"   
  
…and the three were separated.   
  
Afterward, Sora had arrived at this place known as traverse town, where he met quite a number of new folks. [psst…he's the new kid on the block] However, he was more concerned about Riku and Kairi, who were nowhere to be found.   
  
**~10~**   
  
While touring the town [and searching for Riku and Kairi at the same time], Sora realised that there were shadow-like creatures similar to those that had previously appeared in his dream materialising all over the town.   
  
--> Sora fights and defeats them with Keyblade   
  
**~9~**   
  
Not long after, Sora meets Leon [or Squall for that matter] who could not believe "why the Keyblade would choose a kid like you [Sora]"   
  
Egos clash and the two start a battle. [how lame this sounds] Sora wins the fight and even so, he fainted from exhaustion. [I wonder how can this have happened?] He wakes up in a room and receives a lecture about the Keyblade and the Heartless from Leon and Yuffie.   
  
[Aerith: and I happen to be next door explaining the very same thing to Donald and Goofy. Haha… how very funny.]   
  
**~8~**   
  
Sora meets with Donald and Goofy while trying to defend the town from the Guard amour in Third District. [I guess that kind of meeting hurts a lot]   
  
And they fight…with the Guard Amour, I mean. Not with each other.   
  
**~7~**   
  
The three introduce themselves formally and they set off to travel to other worlds in order to find King Mickey and/or Riku and Kairi. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith gave them a little something to aid their journey. [I some way or another, I suppose]   
  
**~6~**   
  
*skips Wonderland*   
  
kay… then there is The Olympus Coliseum!!! Yay!!! Three cheers!!! [my favourite place after Traverse Town and Hollow bastion.]   
  
… So there is this Preliminary Round that Sora [and gang] have to go through to prove that they are "heros". *cough cough* [since when?]   
  
Okay… seeds 2,3,4,5,6 and 7 are pretty much boring. Just usual Heartless [or what Phil calls "weirdos"]. But then there's always the first seed to look out for.   
*cheers cheers cheers* Of course, anyone who has or hasn't played KH already/should know that the first seed is none other than Cloud. Yay!!! In KH, he is not such a jerk. In KH, he is not so "I-don't-care-about-you". In KH, he looks a great deal better than how he looked like in FFVII. In KH, he's soooo cool!   
  
*producer pops in and yells: Hey! That wasn't part of the script!*   
  
*reluctantly* Okay… then I shall continue with Sora's adventure.   
  
**~5~**   
  
So the trio travel from world to not only to lock the keyhole of each world to protect it from the Heartless, but also to collect Gummi pieces that will enable them to venture further and further to other worlds.   
  
*plays the Gummi travel song*   
  
**~4~**   
  
*fast-forwards the middle parts*   
  
The adventure seems to be pretty linear all through…   
  
**~3~**   
  
until they reach Hollow Bastion, The FF characters' original home, where a number of major things happen.   
a)Riku finally got sort of overpowered by his pride.   
b)Thus he got possessed by dear Ansem   
c)Sora had defeated Maleficient.   
d)Sora found out the truth about the Princesses of Heart.   
e)Sora then attempted to "kill" himself in order to wake/release Kairi's heart.   
f)But he was still alright after he got "rescued" by Kairi.   
g)It is sort of revealed that who Kairi likes better through a couple of fluff scenes.   
  
**~2~**   
  
IMPORTANT!!!   
  
*sora fights Sephy* the kind-and-fatherly-looking Sephy. The Sephy who is very…very…er…gorgeous-looking. Yay!!! And Sora realises that there are many people who are actually much better skilled than him. Humph.   
  
*Producer pops in again: "That isn't in the script too! Please remind me to fire you."*   
  
**~1~**   
  
uh-oh   
  
*rushes for time*   
  
*speed is set to slightly faster than normal*   
  
After some more revelation about the worlds and how the Heartless are threatening them, Sora goes to the end of the world where he confronts Ansem and "defeats" him and the door to Kingdom Hearts opened and he and Mickey sealed it together and in the process locked both Mickey and Riku in Kingdom Hearts.   
  
Then Sora and Kairi still got separated again. [has anyone heard something as confusing as this? –actually I have… … what else but FFVII?]   
  
  
~END   
  
*all the cast comes out and bows*   
  
shadow heartless: we are not done yet… wait for our comeback!   
  
*producer comes out and drags the heartless off-stage*   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
hee… hope you people like it. (^_^)   
  
  
Review!   



End file.
